Generally, a headphone device is worn on the user's ears. The headphone device is in communication with an audio generator. The audio generator can play music and transmit an audio signal of the music to the headphone device. Consequently, the audio signal is outputted from the speakers of the headphone device so as to be listened by the user.
The headphone devices are usually classified into two types, i.e. an in-ear type headphone device and a circumaural type headphone device. For wearing the in-ear type headphone device, a headphone body of the headphone is inserted into the ear canal of the user. The in-ear type headphone device is small and easily carried. However, since the headphone body of the in-ear type headphone device is inserted into the ear canal, the user may be suffered from foreign body sensation and poor wear comfort in the ear. Moreover, the headphone body of the in-ear type headphone device is prone to falling out from the ear and difficultly fixed in the ear. The circumaural type headphone device is worn on the head of the user, and the user's ear is surrounded by the headphone body of the circumaural type headphone device. The circumaural type headphone device is comfortable to the user. However, the circumaural type headphone device is lager and difficulty carried. Moreover, the circumaural type headphone device is not feasible to the user who wears glasses. If the glasses and the circumaural type headphone device are simultaneously worn, the glasses and the circumaural type headphone device may interfere with each other. Under this circumstance, it is difficult to wear the circumaural type headphone device or the glasses. Since different headphone devices have their features, the user may select a desired headphone device according to the practical requirements.
In recent years, the headphone device is equipped with plural buttons for facilitating the user to operate the headphone device. When the headphone device is worn by the user, the user may press one of the buttons to execute the “Previous”, “Next”, “Play” or “Pause” function. However, the plural buttons are usually installed on the connecting wire of the wired in-ear type headphone device. That is, the wireless headphone device is not suitably equipped with the plural buttons.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a headphone device with a controlling function, in which the headphone device is any type headphone device.